


Here's Hoping We Collide

by okliv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Dreams, F/M, Force Bond, Han Solo - Freeform, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Millenium Falcon, One Shot, Rey and Kylo in bed, Rey from Jakku - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Scavenger Rey, angsty ben, finn - Freeform, force bond dreams, lonely rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okliv/pseuds/okliv
Summary: Rey drifts into sleep on the Millenium Falcon and finds herself on Jakku with a mysterious stranger, waking up to find that she's no longer alone in her bed.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey tossed and turned that night, per usual. She fell in and out of sleep on her bunk as the Millennium Falcon soared through the galaxy, Chewbacca’s snores echoing a calming rhythm from the next room. It had been a happy, warm night. Rey, Han, and Finn had passed the time playing cards for hours until sleep clouded their minds. Eventually, Han left the table grumbling as Rey and Finn giggled like toddlers over a joke they couldn’t remember. 

As Rey fell asleep in her lonely bunk, she felt a bittersweet sentiment come over her mind. She had finally found a family. Sure they weren’t her birth parents, but who cares? For the first time in her life, Rey felt loved. And yet, something was missing. She found it impossible to name, as though she was missing something she had never even encountered before. As the part of her soul craving the compassion and love of a family finally began to feel whole, another part of her felt emptier than ever. 

With these thoughts consuming her mind, Rey dozed off into a dream of a sandstorm on Jakku. Dangling from a wire in the wreckage of an old ship that had crashed on the dusty planet centuries ago, Rey dropped her satchel as she desperately clung to a rusty lever jutting off of the ship as winds carrying millions of sharp particles of sand whipped furiously around her. The strips of exposed skin on her arms and legs burned as sand relentlessly hammered into her. There was no end in sight, and Rey was trapped. Out of the corner of her fogged up goggles, she spotted human movement in a not-so-distant corner of the ship. She screamed out for help, but the violent winds took her pleas and shredded them into oblivion. 

Summoning every bit of her strength, Rey shimmied her slight body onto the entirety of the lever. She slowly made her way towards the wall of the ship, and her motion caused the figure she had seen to take notice. As if an invisible magnetic force connected the two, they began making their way towards each other. The dark figure scaled the wall of the ship, moving steadily towards Rey as she gained her footing on a ledge. They continued their reciprocal motion until they were only a few yards apart. Separated only by a gap in the ledge, Rey and the large figure stared at each other. She believed the figure to be human; the outline of their body resembled her own, but on a larger scale. She wondered why they were shrouded from head to toe, but then realized that she was too.

A sense of danger filled Rey’s body and mind, and as she turned to search her surroundings for the cause, a massive gust of wind nearly knocked her off her feet. A funnel cloud was approaching the two of them, and as she turned to warn the mysterious figure, it too was hit by the wind. The figure lost footing and fell, flailing one strong hand out to grab the ledge to avoid plummeting to a fatal end. Rey could not reach enough to help from her position. She recalled the wire connecting her to a well-placed hook at the top of the ship. Taking a shallow breath, she summoned her courage and jumped. 

A feeling of weightlessness came over Rey as the wind took control of her body. She found herself no more than an arm’s length away from the figure, who was desperately struggling to grab the ledge with their other hand. As the wind swept her in their direction, she grabbed them by the waist and screamed, “Grab the wire!” By some lucky star, the figure heard her command, and wrapped one arm around her slim torso and the other onto the wire. The pair was left swinging together in the middle of the ship, and despite being surrounded by the immense forces of nature which should have left her terrified, Rey felt safer than ever. 

In her bunk, a small smile made its way to Rey’s face. She could almost still feel the entanglement of her legs with the stranger’s. She noticed the way that his (she had decided he was almost certainly male) muscles felt against her own. He was bulky, but not unnecessarily so. She might have felt weak as her own muscles were smaller in comparison, but instead she felt strong, as if their strength made each other stronger. Rey moved her legs against his to closer entwine the two, and despite being in a fog of sleep, it felt too close to reality. She reached out to touch his face. She saw her gloved hand reach out to press against the dark fabric covering him, but she felt her flesh press against his cool face, skin on skin. Rey let the vision of the dream float away from her and focused on the sensation. His skin felt like marble, firm and smooth, but slightly weathered. It was perfectly cool, making her conscious of her own warmth. Her hand reached further, curving around his head. Thick, soft hair filled her palm. Rey felt a warmth rise within her. She had never been so close to another person before, never taken notice of one’s body in this way. If it was a dream, it was a damn good one. 

Rey’s consciousness slowly approached, dismissing dreams and visions from the depths of her mind, to be returned to another night. She slowly became aware of her surroundings; the hard cot underneath her, a thin fleece blanket to contain her warmth, a cool blue light shining through the cracks in the doorway, a body entwined with hers, the gray metal bedframe surrounding her. Reality overcame imagination once and for all, and Rey’s eyes shot open. Who is that?


	2. Just You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey jabs the blaster a little deeper into the man’s throat now that he’s awake. He looks around, seeming a bit confused, but not angry or scared in the slightest. Not that she’s scared. Because she most certainly is not.

Rey shoots up in her bunk and scrambles to grab her blaster from her bedside table. Only he is in the way. She rolls on top of him and snatches the blaster off the table, straddling him and holding the blaster to his neck. The thought of screaming for help crosses her mind, but curiosity and a desire for answers overcomes her. Besides, she could take him down if necessary. 

With a new weight on top of him, Kylo Ren begins to stir. He shakes the sleep out of his eyes and takes in his surroundings. He’s in his bedroom on the First Order base; grey satin sheets surround him in his bed large enough for two or three, which he is apparently sharing today. On top of him, holding a blaster to his neck, is a girl. She can’t be more than twenty, and she is dressed only in a too-large flowing shirt that looks like it’s been dug out of some dusty thirty-year old box from the Resistance. She has an outraged expression on her face, but not without a spark of something less harsh remaining in her eyes. 

Rey jabs the blaster a little deeper into the man’s throat now that he’s awake. He looks around, seeming a bit confused, but not angry or scared in the slightest. Not that she’s scared. Because she most certainly is not. 

Kylo evaluates his position. Sure, she has a blaster. But he has the Force. She is of little concern to him. But how did she get in here anyway? Bloody useless security… 

“Who are you?” she demands of him, trying her very hardest to hide the quiver in her voice. She watches as he examines her, and she feels a heat rise to her cheeks. She wills it to go away; this is not the time to show weakness. The strange man in her bed answers her with silence. Frustration takes hold; Rey presses the blaster in a bit further and demands again, “Who are you?”

This one is a spitfire, isn’t she. Kylo Ren pushes the blaster away from his neck and finally answers the girl. “I’m no one you need be concerned with. And quit it with the blaster, I can have you killed in half a second.” He lays his head back down on his pillow and tries to make sense of the situation. Why is she acting as though he poses a threat to her when clearly she is the one who came into his bedroom with a weapon? 

The passive tone of his response infuriates Rey. She grits her teeth, willing herself not to scream and wake the other passengers of the Falcon. With a furrowed brow, she whisper-yells, “Please enlighten me as to how would you kill me. I’m the one with a weapon, and you’re the intruder on my ship.” She feels a twinge of pride calling the Millennium Falcon her own; of course she knows it is not completely, but she feels after all she has been through on it, there lay some bit of possession. 

Kylo takes this in. He is in his bedroom. No way could he be on her ship, whatever piece of junk that might be. And why is she whispering for gods’ sake? They were alone in a room the size of a Jakku desert. He closes his eyes and allows himself to feel the Force in the air around him. 

“What on earths are you doing?”

“Shut up, will you?” As he taps into something deeper, he considers the figure perched before him. He has never seen her before, but something about her seems familiar. She claimed they were on her ship. He knows he is on the First Order base. Delving into his mind, he recalls ancient stories of the Force being used to connect people’s minds. Could this be the case? But she’s no Jedi. There is nothing apparently special about her; she’s a skinny little thing, but her muscles prove that she knows how to use her body. The only thing of any considerable substance are those eyes. Kylo feels as though he has seen them a million times before. But… why her? Who is she supposed to be?

Imploring deeper into whatever phenomenon is occurring between them, Kylo finally breaks his silence. “Can you see my surroundings?”

Rey is caught off guard. A short gasp leaves her in the moment she allows herself to feel the fear and apprehension in her gut. He thinks he’s somewhere else…Clenching the blaster with a renewed energy, Rey simply stares at this unusual man. She gets the feeling that something out of the ordinary is happening; he can not have intentionally ended up in her bed, not with this reaction. 

“I can’t see yours… just you”, Kylo says, with a tender edge to his voice. They both stare at each other as the moments slip by.  
Rey hears something crash down the hall and a load groan from Chewbacca. Footsteps starts to get closer to her room, and she glances from the door to her visitor, panic stricken. His brow furrows, and it is apparent that he has heard it too.

“Is that… a Wookie?” 

Rey suddenly realizes that she has been straddling this stranger for the duration of their encounter, even after she put her weapon down. A wave of self-consciousness overcomes her, and the only reply she can muster is a meager “um, yes.”

Kylo sees his mysterious girl flush and begin to move off of him, and he too realizes the position they have been in. He rolls away from beneath her, looking at the door of his room to make sure that a Wookie hasn’t joined the already unexpected visitor. No Wookie to be seen. Kylo shakes his head and takes a deep breath. When he looks back at his wrinkled sheets, she is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first go at fic-writing, and this concept is just going to be these two chapters I think. I hope you enjoy!! Stay tuned for a long fic as soon as school is over and I can write more often! Feedback appreciated :)


End file.
